1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the general art of automatic temperature and humidity regulation, and to the particular field of automatic temperature and humidity regulation which is remotely adjusted.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Many people desire to adjust the temperature in their home to one level during the day and another level at night. Sometimes, people desire to adjust the temperature several times during the day. While this is a minor inconvenience for many people, it can be an onerous task for a disabled person. It may even be impossible for a bedridden person.
While the art contains several examples of remotely controlled thermostats, such presently existing systems are not amenable for use by the disabled.
Therefore, there is a need for a remotely controlled thermostat system that is amenable for use by a disabled person.
Nearly every thermostat, or thermostat system, displays temperature. This temperature display is used to identify present ambient temperature and as a guide to setting desired ambient temperature. While this is convenient for most people, a sight-impaired individual, or a person attempting to use and set the system at night or in the dark may find such displays nearly useless.
Therefore, there is a need for a remotely controlled thermostat system that is amenable for use by a sight-impaired person.
To be most commercially acceptable, any system should be amenable to retrofitting existing systems. This will enable someone to modify their existing system with only minor adjustments thereby making a modification of the existing system cost- and time-effective.
Therefore, there is a need for a remotely controlled thermostat system that is amenable for use by a sight-impaired person and which can be easily and quickly retro-fit to an existing system.